Vacances impromptues
by Rosabella01
Summary: Bella souhaitait passer des vacances avec sa meilleur amie Rosalie, mais c'était sans compter sur son cher frère et ses idées loufoques.


**The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest**

**Personnages : Edward et Bella**

**Auteur: Rosabella01  
**

**Correctrice: HTRAY  
**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez lire les autres OS participants au concours sur le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon, où se feront les votes. **

**Vacances Impromptues **

Que faire lorsque votre famille n'est composée que d'une bande de dingue ? Rien ? On ne choisit pas sa famille, en effet et cela je le déplore. Alors que j'aurais dû être au bord d'une piscine dans la magnifique ville de Dubaï, je me retrouvais embarquée dans un des plans loufoques de mon abruti de frère James. N'étant pas encore majeure, mon anniversaire ayant lieu en fin d'année, le 14 Novembre plus précisément, j'étais encore sous la garde de mes parents, si je pouvais encore appeler ces deux traîtres parents.

- Isabella ma chérie cesse de faire la tête, tu verras tu t'amuseras beaucoup au camping où James nous conduit, ce n'est peut-être pas l'hôtel cinq étoiles où tu devais aller mais je suis sûre que tu t'y amuseras plus ! Me dit ma traîtresse de mère.

- Je fais la tête si je veux, vous m'aviez promis que si j'étais acceptée à Stanford, Princeton, Columbia, Yale et Harvard, j'aurais le droit de partir avec Rosalie à Dubaï, vous l'aviez promis ! J'ai carburé toute l'année pour réussir tous mes examens afin d'être Major de ma promotion, j'ai été prise dans toutes ces facs et au moment de partir sous prétexte que votre abruti de fils prodigue a trouvé la perle des camping de luxe, je suis obligée de foutre mes vacances de rêve aux toilettes, ALORS EXCUSE-MOI D'ETRE DEGOUTEE DE VOTRE ATTITUDE MAMAN ! Hurlais-je.

- Isabella Marie Swan, baisse d'un ton, je t'interdis de parler ainsi à ta mère ! Rétorqua mon Juda de paternel.

- Ben voyons, vous retournez votre veste et je n'ai qu'à la fermer pas vrai ? Et bien non CHARLIE, je vous jure que dès ma majorité, vous ne me verrez plus jamais, j'en ai marre que James ait tout ce qu'il veut et que moi je doive récupérer les miettes, J'EN AI ASSEZ !

- Isabella, ça suffit, tu auras bien le temps de te rendre à Dubaï, dois-je te rappeler que ma très chère mère a fait de toi son unique héritière, tu auras bien assez d'argent pour faire ce que bon te semble. Et cesse de faire l'enfant, ton frère tenait juste à ce que nous passions un dernier été tous ensemble.

- Grand-mère est bien la seule à m'avoir jamais aimée dans cette famille, vous auriez dû me dire que vous vouliez me punir du choix de nanie Swan , au lieu de faire de James un saint pour sa si Grande idée.

- Bella ma chérie, je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir, et tu sais bien que l'argent n'est pas un problème. Je sais que ton père et moi t'avons déçue, mais pense au fait que c'est peut être notre dernier été tous ensemble mon cœur, tu deviens une femme, et si tu mets tes menaces à exécution nous ne te verrons plus ! Dit ma mère des sanglots dans la voix.

Je restais stoïque, regardant ma mère, les larmes coulant sur son beau visage, cela me fit de la peine de la voir ainsi. Mon père qui conduisait, lui jeta un œil, avant de braquer son regard dans le mien à travers le rétroviseur.

- Bien, je ne vais plus faire de vague, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je joue à la fille parfaite et à ce que je vous parle plus que nécessaire, votre traîtrise je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge.

- Nous ne t'en demandons pas plus mon ange. Répondit ma mère d'un air soulagé.

Cela faisait maintenant huit heures que nous faisions route, suivant la Mercedes de mon maudit frère vers mon nouvel enfer.

Nous arrivâmes devant deux grandes portes en fer forgé avec un vigile à l'entrée, nous lui donnâmes nos noms, ils nous salua puis nous laissa entrer. Plusieurs Mobilhomes grands standings étaient répartis dans un ordre très précis qui, vue de haut devait former le symbole du lieu où nous nous apprêtions à séjourner, pour les six semaines à venir ce dernier point je l'appris que plus tard.

Nous suivîmes James jusqu'à une grande bâtisse en plein cœur du camping, elle était magnifique, une parfaite réplique de la maison blanche mais à une échelle beaucoup plus modeste.

James se gara devant l'entrée, nous fîmes la même chose.

- Bienvenue au Volturi's Natural Camping, nous dit un homme brun venant vers nous. Je suis Aro et je serais votre hôte pendant votre séjour, vous devez être les Swan ?

- En effet ! Dit mon père.

- Bien alors suivez-moi je vais vous faire une petite visite de notre domaine.

Nous le suivîmes donc jusqu'à une immense voiture de golf où nous nous installions tous. Aro Volturi nous conduisit donc sur l'ensemble de son domaine où se trouvait un spa, un hammam, une salle de jeu vidéo , une grande piscine où un bar avec des tabourets se trouvait à même la piscine, une scène était également présente, une énorme discothèque, une salle de bowling. C'était vraiment impressionnant, néanmoins, j'étais sûre que mon hôtel à Dubaï aurait été mille fois mieux. Hormis cela, une chose me parut bizarre, nous n'avions croisé personnes si ce n'est, quelques employés.

- Excusez-moi mais où sont tous vos clients ? Demandais-je.

- Oh veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas songé au fait que vous vous poseriez des questions. En fait, tous nos client se trouvent au Coliséum, notre salle de concert, qui aujourd'hui héberge une conférence des plus intéressante avec le plus grand sociologue naturiste des États-Unis : Eugène Smith.

- Eugène Smith ? Demanda mon père plus que sceptique.

- Oui, il prône un retour aux sources total. Il est à la base même de la philosophie de ce camping.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais les embrouilles pointer le bout de leur nez et cela ne manqua pas.

- Votre philosophie dites-vous ? Demanda ma mère.

Je remarquais que mon frère essayait de faire profil bas, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, il sentait venir les ennuis et moi je commençais à jubiler intérieurement.

- Oui, ici au Volturi's Natural Camping nous prônons un retour à notre moi profond, un moi aussi libre qu'à l'époque de nos premiers parents Adam et Eve.

- Adam et Eve vous dites ? Demandais-je un sourire dans la voix, je me doutais que la suite n'allait pas plaire aux parents, James allait morfler.

- Oui, ici nous abandonnons l'image superficielle créée par ce monde occidental emprunt de chaos et nous revêtons nos habits de naissance afin de laisser s'exprimer notre vrai nous, et ce sans artifice.

- Quand vous parler d'habits de naissance vous voulez dire,..., nu ?

Au même instant où mon père posa cette question nous vîmes une masse de personne entièrement à poil passer à nos côtés, discutant entre eux pour certains, nous saluant pour d'autres. Je restais coite pendant un moment, puis me tournant vers mes parents, j'explosais littéralement de rire en voyant leur tête. Mon frère me fusillait du regard, puis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me parler, mon père explosa devant un Aro plus qu'intrigué.

- James Bradley Isidor Swan comment as-tu osé nous amener dans un tel lieu, aurais-tu perdu la tête ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'autoriserais ta mère ou encore ta sœur à se balader les fesses à l'air au vu et au su de tous ? Aurais-tu subi une lobotomie du cerveau sans nous en avoir parler ? Hurla mon père. James baissa la tête et eu au moins la décence de paraître désolé.

- Écoute papa, dit ce dernier, je sais que l'idée d'un camp nudiste peut te paraître perturbante, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de mal, n'est-ce pas monsieur Volturi ?

Ce dernier qui n'avait pas dit mot, durant l'échange entre Charlie et James, reprit ses esprits en un temps record.

- Je puis vous assurer monsieur Swan que mon établissement n'a rien de condamnable, beaucoup de familles se trouvent en ces murs, nous n'avons rien de différent des autres complexes de camping de luxe, ci ce n'est que nous préférons ne pas cacher notre corps.

- Écoutez, dit mon père, je ne doute pas de la fiabilité de votre établissement néanmoins ma famille et moi n'y séjournerons pas ! Pardon mais nous ne resterons pas ici plus longtemps.

- Papa ! L'interpella James.

- Fils, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout tu as 25 ans, mais ta mère, ta sœur et moi nous nous en allons. Monsieur Volturi, je suis désolé du dérangement occasionné par notre venue, mais il y a eu méprise.

- J'en suis également navré pour vous monsieur, mais durant votre réservation vous avez accepté certaines termes du contrat, dont un qui stipule très clairement que vous vous devez de rester une semaine au minimum dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça.

- Pardon ? Dit Charlie.

- Je comprends votre position monsieur Swan, mais ce que je vous propose c'est de rejoindre vos appartements, de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, puis au matin lorsque vous aurez bien réfléchi aux derniers événements, revenez me voir, nous verrons comment nous nous arrangerons.

- Bien !

- Parfait, dans ce cas suivez moi !

Monsieur Volturi nous ramena devant la mini maison blanche, puis un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, plutôt mignon, très grand et baraqué nommé Félix, nous conduisit vers notre habitation.

Il s'agissait d'un très grand mobile-home avec deux chambres, une salle de bain immense, un salon avec une cuisine américaine ultra équipée.

Je rejoignis la chambre située sur la gauche et sautai littéralement sur le grand lit kingsize qui trônait au centre de cette pièce. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose « Dubaï me voila ». Il était sûr que dès le lendemain je serais en route vers la maison familiale et qu'à coup de ma moue « spéciale papa » je parviendrais à mes fins, c'est sur ces belles pensées que je laissais Morphée m'entraîner vers le pays des songes.

- Fils, jamais, plus jamais je te laisserais choisir notre destination de vacance, JAMAIS ! Dieu Isabella, je m'excuse, si nous t'avions écoutée nous ne serions pas bloqué ici, non de Dieu, chez les nudistes !

- Ce sont des naturistes papa ! Rétorqua James.

- ET QUELLE EST LA DIFFERENCE ? nous serons obligés de rester une semaine chez ses illuminés et ce à cause de ta si merveilleuse idée ! Hurla mon père en se prenant la tête.

Il était à peine huit heures et nous sortions du bureau de monsieur Volturi. Ce dernier nous avait expliqué les règles du camping, entre autre l'obligation dès l'entrée dans l'établissement d'y séjourner pendant une semaine, si on espérait un remboursement total, il s'agissait d'une sorte de semaine d'essai pour les sceptiques de la philosophie du camp diront nous. Lorsque monsieur Volturi eut fini d'exposer ce point, mon père s'était levé lui hurlant qu'il allait contacter ses avocats et qu'il le ferait arrêter pour séquestration, à cela monsieur Volturi lui avait rétorqué que James avait signé le contrat joint à nos réservations et avait dans ce cas eu acte des règles en vigueur au Camping.

En gros nous étions bloqués dans ce complexe de luxe et moi je pouvais mettre une croix sur mon rêve de Spring Break à Dubaï avec ma meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui devait bien délirer à l'heure qu'il était.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était que pour la plupart des activités nous serions obligés d'être nus. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais voir mes parents nus se baladant devant moi, relevait littéralement du cauchemar. Seul mon siphonné de frère aurait pu tolérer ça. Quant à ce crétin j'allais lui exposer ma façon de penser.

- Je vais te tuer sombre crétin, hurlais-je, à cause de toi mes vacances sont ruinées !

- Bells, arrête-toi ! J'ai cru que mon idée te plairait.

- Parce que tu penses que voir Charlie et Renée à poil toute la journée, est quelque chose que je désire ? NON MAIS TU ES FOU ?

- Écoute petite sœur, fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, tu passes une semaine ici, rien ne t'oblige à te balader avec les parents, tu peux venir avec moi, j'ai des amis ici et...

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de te voir les miches à l'air ? Et tes amis, je suis désolée mais tes amis, s'ils sont tes amis ne doivent pas avoir grand chose d'intéressant, alors ton offre tu peux te la garder ! A l'heure qu'il est j'aurais dû être dans l'un des plus beaux pays du monde avec ma best et là je suis avec toi, donc rends-moi service et oublie-moi. Et une dernière chose, tu devras me rembourser ma réservation à Dubaï ainsi que mon billet d'avion ! Lui assénais-je avant de lui tourner le dos pour m'en aller. Mais James étant James il devait avoir le dernier mot :

- Si tu changes d'avis nous serons Chill Grill à 11h, viens nous rejoindre si tu t'ennuies ! Hurla-t-il pour que je l'entende car déjà je m'éloignais de lui, s'il croyait que j'allais accepter son offre il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil et profond.

Cela faisait deux jours que je tournais en rond dans ma chambre ou que je me rendais dans les parties du camping où les vêtements étaient encore tolérés, autant dire qu'elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Je me retrouvais donc souvent en compagnie de mes parents, autant vous dire que je m'ennuyais ferme.

J'avais donc décidé de mettre mes préjugés de côtés et d'essayer la philosophie de ce lieu et puis mon cher frère m'avait invitée à le rejoindre lui et ses amis, je savais qu'il fréquentait le Chill Grill chaque midi. je m'y rendis donc avec la ferme intention de lui pourrir la vie.

Il faut savoir une chose sur James, en plus d'être un illuminé à tendance hippie et chieur au possible, il était aussi incroyablement possessif envers moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'idée d'un camp naturiste m'incluant dans l'équation m'avait assez surprise, je dois l'avouer. Néanmoins le connaissant il devait penser que jamais je n'oserai me présenter nue devant qui que ce soit et habituellement, il aurait eu raison, mais là j'avais la ferme intention de lui montrer de quel bois Isabella Marie Swan se chauffait.

C'est donc avec la ferme intention de le prendre à son propre jeux que je me rendais d'un pas ferme et décidé au restaurant où je savais que mon abruti de frère serait.

En arrivant je le repérais de suite, il était attablé avec trois filles et quatre garçons. Je m'approchais puis m'installais ni vue ni connue à la place restante auprès des filles.

- Bonjour ! Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de vous asseoir ici ? Me demanda la rouquine.

- Bellsy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda James.

- Bellsy ? Tu la connais James ? Rétorqua la rouquine, sur un ton des plus haineux.

- Victoria, je t'en prie ce n'est pas le moment ! Puis se tournant vers moi il dit : Bella réponds qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien quel accueil mon cher frère, je croyais que tu m'avais invitée, non ? Et puis je m'ennuyais donc j'ai décidé de te prendre au mot et de venir te rejoindre Jamie chérie. Dis-je sur un ton doucereux en faisant ma moue « made in Bella Swan ».

Comme à chaque fois, James se radoucit.

- Bien sûr je suis désolé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, surtout que l'invitation était pour il y a deux jours, mais bon je suis heureux que tu sois venue.

Il se tourna vers ses amis, tout sourire, et décida de me présenter.

- Bon les gars, je vous ai parlé d'elle lundi, il s'agit de ma petite sœur Bella, le premier qui la touche est mort c'est clair ? Puis se tournant vers moi il reprit les présentations. Ma belly, je te présente Victoria, ma petite amie, Alice elle est avec le grand baraqué là, qui s'appelle Emmet, puis tu as Maria qui est avec Jasper et les deux derniers mais non les moindres, Laurent mon meilleur ami et Edward.

Ledit Edward me fit un clin d'œil, je me sentis rougir. Il était très séduisant, tout comme ceux autour de cette table et tout comme eux il était nu comme un ver, mais étant attablée je ne pouvais voir que le haut de son magnifique torse .

- Ravie de te connaître, dit Alice avec sourire.

- Enfin une autre fille, la balance commence à s'équilibrer ! répliqua Maria.

- Ravie d'enfin mettre un visage sur ton nom, dit Victoria un peu plus avenante qu'avant, James ne fait que parler de sa petite chérie.

- Vraiment ? Dis-je blasée.

- Oui, rétorqua Laurent, c'est ma Belly fait si, ma Belly a dit ça, ma Belly est un petit génie et-cetera et-cetera . Rigola-t-il.

- Néanmoins, il y a un problème ma belle ! Dit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah oui et lequel ? Répondis-je d'un ton doucereux.

- Comme tu l'as remarquée nous sommes tous nus et...

- EDWARD ! Cria mon frère, il est hors de question que ma sœur se , se …

- C'est bon James, nous sommes entre nous non ?

- QUOI ? Mais, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma sœur ?

Je rigolais et ôtais mon trench, j'avais en effet prévu ma petite vengeance, aussi je me retrouvais nue au vu et au su de tous, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais à l'aise néanmoins à voir la tête choquée de mon frère le jeux en valait la chandelle. De plus le regard empli de désir que me jetais le séduisant Edward n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Isabella tu vas de suite remettre ce manteau !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tout le monde ici est nu, pourquoi pas moi ? Il s'agit de la philosophie du camping non ? Le retour à l'état de l'être humain primaire.

- Eh bien, mais, voyons Bella, s'il te plaît ! Dit-il perdu, il ne savait plus quoi dire et moi je jubilais intérieurement.

- Tu nous as amenés ici, alors assume ! C'est de ta faute si mon voyage a été annulé alors fiche-moi la paix, si j'ai envie de me balader nue, tout comme toi d'ailleurs ça ne regarde que moi ! Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Alors c'est ça, tu as décidé de te venger en jouant sur mon côté protecteur envers toi ?

- Eh bien apparemment ça fonctionne vu que tu pètes un plombs pour pas grand chose !

- Excuse-moi de vouloir te protéger !

- Ah oui et c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de monter les parents contre moi et de les faire annuler mes vacances pour lesquelles j'avais travaillé dur ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Ah oui et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Je suis conscient que tu me hais Bella, je ne sais pas depuis quand mais je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, toi et moi n'avons plus passé de temps ensemble depuis longtemps et sachant que tu rentrerais en fac et que je te verrais encore moins, j'ai donc pris cette initiative, sachant que je t'aurais eu toi et mes amis à mes côtés, je sais que j'ai été égoïste, mais tu me manquais Bella !

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir directement pour mettre les choses à plat ?

- J'ai essayé figure toi, mais tu étais toujours avec Rosalie et tu refusais de me voir tu te rappelles?

- Oui ! J'avoue, écoute, on va faire une chose, j'essaierai d'être sympa, si ça se trouve papa voudra rester plus longtemps, je suis d'accord pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble, mais habillés, rigolais-je.

- Ok !

- Ok

- Juste une question ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?me demanda -il avec les yeux brillants.

- Je ne déteste pas , c'est juste le comportement des parents vis à vis de toi que j'exècre. Ils te favorisent toujours à moi et ça m'énerve du coup ça me donne juste la haine contre toi. Mais je ne te hais pas vraiment, après tout tu es mon frère ! Néanmoins ton côté étouffant de sur-protecteur a tendance à me faire te détester de temps en temps.

James semblait soulagé, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il souffrait autant de mon attitude vis à vis de lui.

- Merci, dit-il souriant, j'essaierai de ne pas trop t'étouffer.

- Bien, maintenant dites-moi ce que vous aviez prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

C'est ainsi que chacun proposa un plan, finalement ces vacances s'annonçaient plutôt bien, notamment grâce à la présence d'un jeune homme à la carrure de statue grecque aux yeux émeraude.

La surprise de la semaine vint de mes parents, ces derniers avaient fait la connaissance d'un couple de quadragénaires, les Cullen me semble-t-il, qui les avaient littéralement charmés, ils n'en avaient que pour eux, bien sûr en tout bien tout honneur. Ils avaient réussi à dérider mes parents au sujet du naturisme, c'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la semaine d'essai, ils me demandèrent si je souhaitais vraiment quitter le camping et à leur grande joie je répondis par la négative, Aro Volturi était ravi d'avoir de nouveaux adeptes à sa philosophie je vous l'assure, je n'avais jamais vu un homme avec un tel sourire.

Sinon, j'avais pris goût au naturisme, aucune prise de tête sur le paraître, nous étions tous égaux, nous ne nous occupions pas des futilités auxquelles nous étions habitués en dehors de ces murs, d'ailleurs un fait non négligeable, je pouvais admirer autant que je le voulais le corps magnifiquement sculpté d'Edward Masen. Jeune homme qui me surprit en pleine séance de matage.

- La vue te plaît Swanny ?

- Tu le sais très bien Masen chéri ! Il me fit son sourire en coin et me regarda avec un regard si intense qu'il entraîna l'humidification de mes chairs intimes, je serrais donc les cuisses de manière discrète. Enfin pas si discrète que sa puisqu'il le vit.

- Je te fais de l'effet ma belle ? Dit il en s'approchant de moi dans un démarche féline, digne d'un prédateur traquant sa proie. Je ne sais pas si vous visualisez bien l'homme que j'avais en face de moi. Je vous explique, visualisez un homme immense dans les 1m90, des épaules larges, un buste puissant, des tablettes de chocolat qui ne demandent qu'à être léchées, un V si sexy , des cuisses fermes, un derrière à croquer et le meilleur pour la fin une queue immense qui vous mettait l'eau à la bouche rien qu'à la regarder. Ok je suis une petite perverse, mais je vous assure qu'en le voyant vous le seriez devenues également, surtout si vous aviez cette vision de rêve tous les jours sous les yeux.

- J'adore ton tatouage ! Me dit-il en traçant mon tatouage tribal partant de mon aine jusqu'à mon pubis. Il est vraiment sexy !

Puis il remonta son doigt le long de mon ventre jusqu'à prendre mon piercing entre son pouce et son index.

- Vraiment vous êtes surprenante miss Swan ! Il soupira, puis approchant, il posa sa tête dans mon cou, y déposa un baiser qui réveilla une myriade de frisson sur tout mon corps, puis approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

- Tu me rends fou, il colla ses hanches aux miennes, je pus sentir son désir pour moi, je baissais donc les yeux et vis son énorme érection. Je levais les yeux vers lui, et m'apprêtais à parler, mais il me fit taire en prenant d'assaut mes lèvres. Puis il demanda accès à ma langue, que je lui offris avec joie. Edward avait posé ses mains sur mes fesses et les malaxait sans vergogne, moi je maltraitais ses magnifiques cheveux, les fourrageant sans jamais me lasser. J'avais oublié où nous nous trouvions.

En effet nous nous étions isolés dans un des parcs du complexe mais pouvions être vus, il était donc exclu d'avoir quelque rapport que ce soit, enfin pas en pleine journée, chose que nous avions clairement zappé, emportés par notre passion dévorante.

Edward m'avait plaquée contre un arbre et je sentais son pénis contre mon ventre, il prit en coupe mes fesses, me souleva de terre, j'entourais instinctivement ses hanches de mes jambes. Je sentis alors la pointe de son gland à mon entrée, c'est alors qu'une voix nous sortit de notre bulle.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, veux-tu bien me dire ce que ceci signifie ?

Et oui quoi de mieux que de se faire surprendre en pleine action par ses parents et les amis de ses derniers. Je restais figée pendant un moment tout comme Edward, puis se dernier se détacha de moi et se cacha derrière moi ce gros courageux. Mais à sa place j'aurais fait la même chose si Charlie n'était pas mon père. Il était devenu rouge, la veine sur son front avait gonflé et était prête à exploser. Je crois que si un regard pouvait tuer le pauvre Edward serait mort, d'ailleurs ce dernier en devait une à monsieur Cullen qui retenait mon père par le bras.

- Euh, Pa' calme-toi, s'il te plaît je peux tout t'expliquer ! Dis-je un peu intimidée je l'avoue.

- EH BIEN VAS-Y EXPLIQUE, PARCE QUE LA JE NE VOIS PAS CE QUE TU POURRAS M'EXPLIQUER ! Je baissais la tête.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, dit Edward il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me les serra un peu pour me soutenir, tout est de ma faute, nous nous sommes laissé emporter, cela n'aurait pas dû se produire ! Du moins pas dans ces circonstances, finit-il plus bas pour que seule moi entende.

- En effet, Isabella tu viens avec nous et tu es privée de sortie pour le reste des vacances ! Répliqua mon père d'un ton froid. Et vous je vous interdis de vous approcher de ma fille, est-ce clair ?

- Mais, tu n'as pas le droit, pour qui tu te prends ? Je sentis plus que je ne vis la gifle que mon père m'asséna. Je posais la main sur ma joue abasourdie par son geste, jamais mon père n'avait levé la main sur moi.

- CHARLIE ! Cria ma mère qui jusque là était restée en retrait. Elle courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient de mes joues je la repoussais avant de faire face à mon père.

- JE TE DETESTE, JE TE HAIS, PLUS JAMAIS JE NE TE PARLERAIS ! Lui crachais-je avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et je n'avais rien avalé, je n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre, l'humiliation subit par Charlie encore trop présente dans ma mémoire. Mes parents avaient essayé de me sortir de mon mutisme mais je n'avais envie de rien, enfin si, j'avais envie de voir Edward, qu'il m'emmène loin de mon hypocrite de père. Je le détestais. Il voulait me consigner c'était chose faite, qu'il assume.

Le lundi quelqu'un vint frapper à ma porte, et comme d'habitude je ne répondis pas.

Une voix filtra à travers la porte, il s'agissait de James, j'en fus surprise, mon père l'avait clairement blâmé pour l'incident avec Edward et ce dernier m'en voulait. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais car j'avais passé ma semaine sans nouvelles de lui.

- Bella ma puce, ouvre s'il te plaît, nous devons parler !

- Vas-t-en je ne veux voir personne !

- Bella je m'inquiète ouvre s'il te plaît !

- Non, vas-t-en, tu m'as zappée toute la semaine, tu n'as qu'à continuer !

- Je m'excuse, ok, mais je t'ai envoyé des sms, je ne savais pas que Charlie t'avait pris ton tel. Belly j'ai des nouvelles d' Edward pour toi !

Sans attendre je sautais du lit, non sans avoir un léger vertige et allais lui ouvrir la porte. A peine cette dernière fut ouverte que je fus prisonnière de deux bras. Mon frère et moi restâmes ainsi pendant cinq minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à me relâcher, d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière nous.

- Tu as une salle gueule ma puce ! Dit il en me souriant.

- Merci la tienne n'est pas mal non plus ! Répliquais-je acide.

- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi tu sais ! Les parents aussi. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Je me fous des parents ! Comment va Edward ?

- Ça peut aller, il s'inquiète pour toi, il se sent responsable ! A la décharge des parents vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte Bella, sérieux qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Sérieux, baiser avec Ed comme ça en public tu es devenue folle ?

- James, je t'en prie ! Dis-je lasse.

- Non, Bella tu ne peux pas reprocher à papa d'avoir agi en père !

- Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, je comprends même, c'est l'humiliation que j'ai subi devant Edward et les Cullen qui passe pas, il n'avait pas à me gifler devant eux ! Edward doit me prendre pour une idiote maintenant ! Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

James me fit signe de m'approcher, me fit asseoir à ses côtés et me prit dans ses bras à nouveau.

- Je t'assure que c'est le contraire, je te rappelle que j'ai des nouvelles ! Mon frère sourit contre mon front je le sentis. Il veut te voir et il te donne rendez vous ce soir à 11h dans son mobilhome.

Je relevais vite la tête et le regardais dans les yeux pour vérifier la véracité de ses propos, et je n'y vis aucune once de mensonge.

- Il veut encore de moi ? Mon frère me sourit.

- Bien sûr espèce d'idiote ! Et ce n'est pas pour me plaire, mais bon, je l'ai déjà bien corrigé, je ne pense pas qu'il refera les mêmes erreurs avec toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait James ? Dis-je apeurée.

- Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi ! Il a agi en homme c'est tout ce qui compte et maintenant vous avez ma bénédiction. Il m'embrassa le front. Maintenant le tout est de convaincre Charlie de te laisser passer la nuit « chez moi » ! dit-il en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive .

- Tu veux dire que tu veux bien me couvrir pendant que je verrai Edward ?

- Sûr t'es ma frangine et puis en te voyant aussi amaigrie Charlie ne me refusera sûrement pas un moment avec toi ! D'ailleurs maman sera de mon côté, j'en suis sûr !

Et James eut raison, maman fut si heureuse de me voir hors de ma chambre qu'elle incendia Charlie pour qu'il me laisse passer la nuit dans le mobilhome de mon frère. Je me sentais mal de trahir la confiance de Renée, mais j'avais incroyablement besoin de voir Edward.

Je passais le début de soirée en compagnie de James et Victoria qui était vraiment adorable, elle m'aida à me préparer avant que James ne m'accompagne au mobilhome d'Edward.

J'avais revêtu une jolie robe blanche dos nu, assez vaporeuse m'arrivant au-dessus du genou. Vick m'avais bouclé les cheveux et m'avait maquillée d'une façon très naturelle. J'aimais vraiment le reflet que me renvoyait mon miroir.

James m'appela puis nous partîmes rejoindre Edward. En arrivant devant la porte du logement d'Edward je paniquais un peu, mais James ne me laissa pas le temps de battre en retraite, il toqua à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Edward qui m'accueillit avec un grand sourire en plongeant son regard tendre couleur émeraude dans le mien.

- Bon, ben je vois l'ambiance, je te rappelle Belly qu'il faut que tu sois à mon mobilhome au plus tard à 7h00 demain matin ! Sur ce, bonne nuit les tourtereaux.

Edward me serra dans ses bras, puis me conduit à l'intérieur du mobilhome.

Sans attendre il m'amena à sa chambre et me fit asseoir sur son magnifique lit Kingsize. Il m'allongea puis se posa lascivement sur moi avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Notre baiser était tendre et langoureux. Je fis remonter mes mains sous son tee-shirt, empoignant ce dernier et le fis passer par dessus sa tête afin de le lui enlever.

Edward se releva en me regardant bien dans les yeux et se mit à se déhancher tout en ôtant le reste de ses vêtements. Je devais avoir de la bave qui me coulait de la bouche, parce qu'il me regardait avec un sourire narquois au visage. Une fois nu, il s'approcha à nouveau et entreprit de me déshabiller. Je le laissais faire et je fus ravie de son regard sur mon corps.

- une semaine sans toi c'était beaucoup trop, il plongea sa tête dans mon cou et respira mon odeur, ton odeur, tes sexy tatouages m'ont manqué, tu m'as atrocement manqué.

Nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre un moment avant qu'Ed ne glisse sa main entre mes jambes et ne vienne les glisser entre mes chairs intimes.

Une fois sûr que je sois prête pour lui Edward me pénétra sans préambule.

- Je suis désolé, je te promets de me rattraper les prochaines fois, me dit il,

- C'est bien noté, maintenant vas-y à fonds don-Juan, je sens que je vais exploser, rétorquais-je.

Edward et moi entamions donc une douce danse hautement érotique. Ses va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés je m'accrochais à lui, les jambes remontées sur ses hanches, mes ongles enfoncés dans son dos. Nous ne prîmes pas de temps avant de rejoindre ensemble notre paroxysme.

Edward retomba sur moi me couvrant ainsi de son imposante masse. J'adorais l'avoir ainsi contre moi, lui en sueur, son odeur de mâle contre moi me faisait tourner la tête.

Après un moment il se retira de moi, ôta le préservatif que je ne l'avais pas vu enfiler, prise par notre instant de passion, puis me ramena vers lui avant de nous couvrir et d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. Nous passâmes le reste de cette nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme jamais de nous être enfin retrouvés.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par des caresses très spéciale faites par mon homme. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris une touffe de cheveux hirsute bronze entre mes jambes. Edward qui dut se rendre compte de mon réveil, releva les yeux vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Je t'avais promis de me rattraper au niveau des préliminaires, me dit-il avant de recommencer ses délices buccaux.

- J'ai une meilleur idée, rétorquais-je.

Edward s'arrêta et me scruta de sous ses cils. Je le fis se redresser avant de le faire s'allonger, je nous positionnais en 69, à peine avais-je fini de positionner mon entrée prêt de la bouche de mon amant qu'il reprenait sa douce torture, mais je n'étais pas en reste, je pris son membre turgescent en main et me mis à faire des va-et-vient. Je le sentis grogner contre mon minou, ce qui déclencha une myriade de frisson en moi et me fit pousser un gémissement long, ressemblant étrangement à un ronronnement.

Je pris ensuite son gland en bouche et me mis à le sucer, il grogna contre mon entrée et sa langue qui était encore en moi s'enfonça un peu plus, me faisant grogner également contre le phallus de mon homme. Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à notre point de non retour. Edward me renversa sur le lit et me pénétra, nous grognâmes tous deux, lui heureux de retrouver la chaleur de mes plis intimes, moi heureuse d'être aussi bien emplie. Il effectua seulement un dizaine de va-et-vient que je sentais mes lèvres intimes se refermer sur son pénis, je me sentis alors partir, je hurlais ma jouissance en criant le nom de mon homme, ce dernier me suivit en hurlant le mien.

- Bon matin, miss Swan ! Me dit Edward après s'être retiré de moi.

- Bon matin mr Masen ! Dis-je en l' attirant vers moi pour un baiser tendre et langoureux.

- Il va falloir que je rentre ! Lui dis-je.

- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore supporter l'éloignement, si je m'écoutais je te kidnapperais ! Me dit-il, en plaquant son visage contre mon cou et en y déposant une pluie de baisers.

- Je sais, je voudrais avoir un réveil comme celui-ci tous les jours ! Répondis-je un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Vilaine fille, rit-il ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons bien une solution!

Et mon chéri tint parole, deux jours plus tard Edward se rendit à mon mobilhome et parla à mon père, qui en premier lieu tenta de frapper Edward, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa du mieux qu'il pouvait mon paternel. Au bout d'un certain temps, ce dernier, exténué, décida d'écouter ce que mon homme avait à lui dire. Il lui exposa ses sentiments à mon égard, l'étrange coup de foudre qui nous avait frappé tous les deux. S'ensuivit une longue discussion où nous reparlâmes de « l'incident », Edward s'excusa, je fis de même. Après moult arguments, Edward et moi fûmes autorisés à nous revoir mais, malheureusement j'étais soumise à un couvre feu.

Couvre feu que j'arrivais à contourner avec l'aide de mon frère et de mes nouveaux amis.

En fin de compte ces vacances impromptues c'était mieux déroulées que je ne l'aurais cru au départ, bien sur je n'avais pas renoncé à mes vacances à Dubaï, mais bon ça c'était une autre histoire.

FIN

Le verdict?

J'espère que vous aurez aimé, j'attends vos avis avec impatience!

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cet OS mais bon, j'attends votre avis ^^

BYE , je vous embrasse


End file.
